Del Odio al Amor
by Uriko
Summary: ¿Y qué me queda decirle a la persona que me odia?, que lo que todos en Hogwarts dicen no son más rumores... son hechos, y yo te amo a ti, Lily Evans." ¿es esto suficiente para ganarse el cariño de Lily Evans?, no lo creo.
1. Lo que todos dicen

**Disclaimer:** Lo que todos sabemos. La saga de libros Harry Potter y todos sus personajes involucrados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo soy tan sólo una más de las múltiples personas que _adoran_ su obra, y disfruta de escribir una que otra locura con sus personajes.

**Capítulo Uno: Lo que todos dicen**

Hogwarts es un lugar grande, un colegio que instruye a muchísimos magos y brujas, y siendo así la cosa, es claro que sea un perfecto lugar para esparcir chismes que siempre afectan a las personas. No es sorprendente. Ya muchas veces he sido yo mismo protagonista de muchos de éstos, lo cual no es nada raro tampoco, pues no hay persona en Hogwarts, desde primero hasta séptimo, que no me conozca y admire… bueno, tal vez en esto último no entras tú, lo sé, y es precisamente por eso que llamas tanto mi atención. Al principio me desconcerté, tal vez hasta me molesté, pero no tardé en encontrarlo increíblemente atrayente. Es que eres tan diferente.  
  
Pero me estoy saliendo, hablaba yo de chismes, ¿no es así?, pues bien, de nuevo me toca protagonizar uno de estos, uno que encuentro particularmente inquietante, y que te envuelve a ti también, Evans: Dicen que te amo.  
  
Da miedo, ¿no te parece?, pero también pone a pensar, al menos a mi me ha pasado eso. He pensado, y mucho (sí, sé que dices que yo no pienso, pero te informo que sí lo hago). No entiendo todavía como es que puedo pasarme todos los días y hasta las noches pensando en la misma cosa: en ti. Pero quizá influye el hecho de que como nunca abandonas mi mente, no me hago espacio para encontrarle respuesta a eso. No sé todavía si el por que no saco tu cabello rojo y tus ojos verdes de mi cabeza es por que no quiero o por que no puedo… pero empiezo a creer que son ambas.  
  
Y bueno, si una característica tiene todo buen chisme, es que se esparce como pólvora, y en cualquier momento explota. Supongo que este ya se habrá esparcido tanto que debe haber alcanzado tus oídos, y no me imagino tu reacción cuando te lo dijeron, pero valla que casi puedo escuchar la voz de esa Hufflepuff, la tal Rita Skeeter, diciendo "Evans, ¿ya escuchaste lo que dicen todos?, pues yo te digo, dicen que James Potter está enamorado de ti". Seguro que no le creíste, y te confesaré que cuando a mí me lo dijo no supe decir si era cierto o solo un invento, nunca lo había pensando de ésa forma.  
  
Me gustas mucho, eso para nadie es secreto, y menos para ti, según yo creo. Pero… amar, esa es una palabra que casi me daba miedo usar, y, ¿sabes?, lo he pensado por días, y le he perdido ese miedo. Por que amar no es solo pedir una cita y pasar el rato juntos, amar es compartir toda una eternidad, y me he dado cuenta de que no me importaría hacer eso contigo, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad. Amar es velar por el ser querido, buscar su felicidad, y me he atrapado a mí mismo sonriendo cuando te veo hacerlo, y fruncir el entrecejo cuando lo haces tú también, por que eres tan importante para mí que empiezo a sentir a través de ti.  
  
¿Y qué me queda decirle a la persona que me odia?, que lo que todos en Hogwarts dicen no son más rumores… son hechos, y yo te amo a ti, Lily Evans.  
  
James Potter

* * *

**Notas:** Oh, sí, lo sé, es muy corto, pero no se supone que las cartas sean demasiado largas, ¿o sí? Bueno, como podrán ver, ahí arriba dice "Capítulo Uno", y a partir de eso sobrentenderán que esto lleva continuación, pero deseo saber si al menos hay alguien que quiera ver esa continuación.

Ah, sí, también mil gracias a las personas que leyeron mi One-Shot de Lily y James ("Un Breve Recuerdo"). Ese no tiene continuación, lo siento, aunque tuvo mayor aceptación de la que me esperaba. Gracias por leer, éste y aquél.

_Uriko_


	2. Reacción en cadena

**Capítulo Dos: Reacción en Cadena**

Lily miró el pergamino con algo de desconfianza, analizando perfectamente la caligrafía. Esa letra definitivamente era la de James Potter, no podía tener duda después de que el profesor Flitwick le había pedido que revisará las tareas de castigo que le había impuesto a algunos alumnos, y la más larga de todas había sido la de Potter, pero costaba tanto creer que él hubiese escrito esas palabras por si mismo. Tenía que ser una broma estúpida más.  
  
Viendo que ya no encontraba nada nuevo en la carta, la pelirroja dobló el pedazo de papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la túnica mientras abandonaba la sala común y se dirigía a su siguiente clase. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se encontró con una de esas personas con las que no siempre es muy bueno toparse, pues aunque unas veces te puede resultar conveniente, otras más representan una puñalada, visto literalmente, claro.  
  
- Evans – dijo una voz chillona – espera ahí, que te tengo que decir algo  
  
- ¿Puede ser rápido y mientras caminamos?, tengo prisa – contestó visiblemente incómoda, pero eso no lo notó Rita Skeeter, y si lo hizo, no le importó.  
  
- Pues verás, dicen que James Potter se te ha declarado – Lily paró en seco y se giró para verla directo a la cara  
  
- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? – preguntó, algo exaltada  
  
- ¿Entonces es cierto? – una sonrisa que no transmitía ni un poco de confianza se formó en los labios de Rita Skeeter y un brillo extraño se vislumbró en sus ojos. Lily comprendió entonces que había caído en una trampa del meticheo.  
  
- Ehm, sí, pero ya sabes… propiamente no, solo se trata de ése idiota siempre acosándome, pidiéndome una cita y diciendo cuanto es que supuestamente le gusto – la pelirroja hablo lo más naturalmente que le fue posible, teniendo clavadas en la cabeza las palabras de la carta.  
  
- Ya veo – la Hufflepuff la miro profundamente, como tratando de pasar a través de ella, decidiendo si creerle o no, pero a final de cuentas la dejo. Después de todo, no le importaba demasiado la verdad. Para Rita Skeeter la verdad no era más que una herramienta de partida para algo mucho mejor: el chisme exagerado – pues te dejo, entonces – le dijo tras un momento. Se arregló los lentes y se fue por donde llegó.  
  
Lily dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al verla alejarse y se dio cuenta de que había dejado caer sus libros cuando Rita le mencionó la declaración de Potter. Seguro que eso no había sido una reacción a su favor, pero decidió olvidarse de ello, después de todo, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que en chismes… empezando por la clase para la cual ya iba tarde.  
  
La chica se quedó en medio del pasillo durante un par de minutos que, hundida en sus pensamientos, no notó siquiera pasar, pero de repente el recuerdo de su clase de transformaciones le golpeó la cabeza. Lily se levantó del piso, acabando de recoger todas sus cosas de manera apresurada y echó a correr. Tuvo mala suerte, pues con tanta prisa no se fijó en las escaleras y su pie quedó atorado en un escalón de trampa que olvidó saltar. Se quedó ahí forcejeando durante unos diez minutos, hasta que algún Dios escuchó sus plegarias y un grupo de tercer año perteneciente a Hufflepuff pasó por ahí mientras se dirigían a otra clase y la ayudaron a safarse. Ya iba veinte minutos tarde a una clase de una hora, pero encima esa clase era transformaciones, la cual, si hay que ser sinceros, no se le daba muy bien que digamos, y sumando que la maestra que la impartía era McGonagall, no daba algo bueno. Minerva McGonagall era una excelente instructora, eso no podía negarse, pero también era bastante recta y estricta, además de ser la jefa de la casa de Lily, por lo cual la tenía especialmente bajo la mira.  
  
La mala suerte de la pelirroja se hizo presente una vez más cuando, estando a un pasillo del aula de clase, se le cruzó Peeves por el camino, tirándole los libros al suelo otra vez y mojándola de paso con unos globos de agua. Ya era media hora la que llevaba de retraso y ya con una mano en la perilla de la puerta se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de no entrar, saltarse la clase. No pasaría nada, muchos alumnos se saltaban clases de vez en cuando, solo tenían que tener cuidado de no acumular demasiadas faltas, y dado que esta sería su primera falta en seis años y medio, ¿qué podía pasar?, nada, si no fuera por lo mal que se le daban las transformaciones…  
  
- Lo siento, yo… - empezó tímidamente, mostrando la cabeza tras la puerta del aula, pero la profesora McGonagall interrumpió.  
  
- ¿A que se debe este deliberado retraso en mi clase, Señorita Evans? – dijo la maestra con su voz usual firme  
  
- Es que... tuve algunos percances de camino aquí, lo siento mucho – la pelirroja se disculpó, sintiendo las miradas de todo el grupo sobre ella y agradeciendo a Dios que esa clase la compartían con Ravenclaw, no con Slytherin. McGonagall notó sus ropas algo mojadas y lanzó un suspiro.  
  
- Muy bien, tras esta interrupción quedan veinte minutos de clase. Váyase, Señorita Evans, estos minutos no le servirán de nada, y agradezco que al menos halla intentado llegar en vez de elegir solo saltarse la clase. Déjeme su tarea.   
  
La tarea. Lily buscó entre sus cosas el ensayo de setenta centímetros que había estado redactado con esmero los últimos dos días, pero no lo encontró. Debía haberse perdido en medio de alguno de sus desafortunados incidentes. La pelirroja resopló con enfado, maldiciendo la mala suerte que le había perseguido aquel día. No le quedaba de otra más que soltarle a McGonagall la verdad y rezarle a cualquier Dios dispuesto a escucharla que no la castigaran.  
  
- Esto… la tarea, creo que yo… la perdí, ¡pero le juro que sí la había hecho, profesora! – explicó Lily de manera rápida. La profesora la miró duramente un momento y suspiró.  
  
- Retírense todos ya. Señorita Evans, hablaremos un momento.  
  
Todos en el aula de transformaciones salieron agradecidos de que la case se les hubiese acortado, exceptuando a James Potter, quien más bien estaba aliviado de ver a Lily, no por que la clase le molestará, después de todo, era su asignatura favorita. El jugador estrella de Gryffindor se le quedó mirando a la pelirroja hasta que alcanzó la puerta y no le quedó más que retirarse con Sirius, Peter y Remus, quienes por supuesto lo notaron y no hicieron más que sonreír resignados. Ya se habían hecho a la idea de que Lily Evans acaparaba demasiado los sentidos de su líder, y lo cierto era que no les molestaba del todo.  
  
Una vez desalojado el salón, Lily se preparó para lo que pudiese venir. McGonagall la invitó a tomar asiento cerca de ella, lo cual le hizo pensar que se encontraba en más problemas de los que en realidad tenía. La profesora volvió a soltar un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Mira, Lily – la chica se sorprendió de la profesora usara su nombre, pero eso de paso la tranquilizó un poco – sé que te esfuerzas por mejorar en mi materia, y yo he tratado de apoyarte, pero comprenderás que como maestra de todos los cursos y subdirectora del colegio no me sobran ni tiempo ni energía para esto. Eres excelente alumna, muy dedicada, y vas bien con todas las asignaturas… menos la mía. También sé que recibes ayuda de tus amigas siempre que pueden dártela, pero me temo que tú necesitas un poco más que eso.  
  
Lily miró a los ojos a su maestra. No estaba molesta, más bien mostraba una total comprensión. A pesar de su mirada severa, era imposible sentirse nerviosa con ese ligero e inusual toque en esta, de modo la Gryffindor relajó todo su cuerpo que hasta el momento había estado tensionado con los nervios. No estaba en problemas, después de todo, o al menos no unos muy graves.  
  
- Entonces… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? – se aventuró a preguntar Lily   
  
- Tomar asesorias – respondió simplemente – te asignaré un tutor para que te ayude por las tardes con tus tareas y a practicar lo visto en clase, y si por alguna razón no le dejo deberes al grupo, te dejaré algunos a ti. Espero no tomes esto como un castigo, por que no lo es, lo hago por tu bien.   
  
- Lo entiendo – Lily lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Ahora nunca se libraría de tener deberes de la materia que más odiaba, pero al menos tendría ayuda, y estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de ella misma para mejorar. Esa era ella, Lily Evans, una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts, decidida a vencer cada obstáculo que se le presentara.   
  
- Me alegro que así sea. Ahora bien… hoy mismo hablaré con James Potter para que inicien cuando antes - fue con estas palabras que Lily se sobresaltó, levantando de golpe la cabeza y ensanchando un poco los ojos.  
  
- ¿¡Potter!?  
  
- Por supuesto. Entiendo que es un alborotador, pero es el mejor alumno en transformaciones que tengo en todos los cursos, y es de hecho mejor que sea de tu propia casa y curso quien te ayude. Sé de la no muy buena relación que llevan ustedes dos, pero en esto no hay vuelta de hoja, señorita Evans. Puede retirarse ya, en cuanto pueda le avisaré cuando empezará a verse con el señor Potter en la biblioteca.  
  
La maestra de transformaciones no dejo lugar a queja alguna, así que su alumna tomo sus libros y salió del aula resignada a que no podría hacer nada.  
  
Lily no pasó una comida muy agradable gracias a esto. Estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeada del mismo grupo de chicas que siempre comían con ella y con las que solía pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre. Todas ellas eran sus compañeras de curso de Gryffindor, y se llevaba muy bien con todas, aunque tenía mejor amistad particularmente con cuatro de ellas: Marie Hamilton, Alisa Winchester, Miriam March y Karen Taylor.  
  
- ¡Mujer!, ¿cómo te fue con McGonagall?, te ha de haber puesto como chancla por el retraso y la tarea – dijo Miriam. Su voz era algo tosca y hablaba escandalosamente, pero eso era una de las cosas que la hacían ella.  
  
- No tanto como eso… pero tengo un tutor para la materia, y es Potter – soltó la pelirroja con algo de fastidio  
  
- Mi pregunta es si logrará ayudarte en algo antes de que le arrojes un tintero – comentó Alisa, y todas rieron, aún ante la seria posibilidad de que eso pasara. Lily solo soltó otro suspiro de enfado.  
  
Para la mayor molestia de la pelirroja, cuatro personas entraron entonces al gran comedor, y tan solo localizar la llamativa cabeza de Lily, uno de ellos se dirigió a la parte de la mesa en que estaba sentada con sus amigas. Los otros tres no lo siguieron, sabían que los alcanzaría en un momento.   
  
- Ehem… Evans – comenzó James, para llamar su atención – ya sabrás que McGonagall quiere que te asesore para su clase, siendo yo el mejor alumno que tiene, así es que vengo a avisarte que te veo mañana en la biblioteca a las 6:00 pm – estuvo a punto de retirarse, dando las cosas por entendidas, cuando la voz de Lily lo detuvo.  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy libre a esa hora, Potter?, al menos deberías preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo, ¿no crees? – James la miró. Normalmente no se detenía a ver si las personas estaban de acuerdo o no con él, a menos que se tratara de Sirius o Remus que eran los únicos que de vez en cuando le refutaban algo (Peter siempre pensaba que la ideas de James eran las mejores), pero eso no era lo único por que se retiraba rápido, si no por que quería hablar con Lily acerca de su carta antes de hablar acerca de cualquier otra cosa.  
  
- Entonces… ¿a qué hora te parece?  
  
- Supongo que sí podré desocuparme a las 6:00 pm… pero agradecería que me tomarás más en cuenta en el futuro, que no todo gira alrededor tuyo, y si vas a "ayudarme", apréndete eso.  
  
- ¡Si soy yo el que te hace el favor! – soltó James de repente, algo molesto por la actitud áspera de la muchacha  
  
- Solo por que McGonagall te manda hacerlo, y yo lo acepto por la misma razón. Ya hemos quedado en la hora, así que retírate y permíteme tener una comida decente.  
  
James no replicó. Si algo tenía Lily, era que por más fría y grosera que fuese con él, sencillamente no podía odiarla o molestarse con ella ni siquiera un cuarto de lo que a ella parecía molestarle él. Sencillamente era imposible odiar ese largo cabello rojo, esa piel de porcelana, esos ojos esmeraldas, si hasta sus pecas color canela le parecían hermosas, además, Lily no era así todo el tiempo.   
  
Seguro que ella creía que escondía muy bien algunas cosas que no le gustaba mostrar, pero él sí que se daba cuenta. Había visto tantas veces como la pelirroja se esforzaba por suprimir sonrisas ante los resultados de sus bromas y como lo animaba silenciosa, tan solo con la mirada, en los partidos de quidditch. Lily no podía odiarlo del todo, estaba seguro de eso, y la verdad es que su suposición tenía un poco de cierto. Contrario a lo que decía todo el tiempo y a lo que quería ella demostrar, no era precisamente que Evans odiase a Potter, más bien, no le caía bien.  
  
El día siguió su curso normal, solo que con una pelirroja mal humorada. Quizá si tan solo no hubiese tenido tan mala suerte ese día antes de llegar a transformaciones, a McGonagall no se le habría ocurrido ponerle tutor, o si no hubiese perdido la tarea, o si… nada, era obvio que ella necesitaba ayuda, y James Potter era indicado para dársela. Malditas transformaciones.  
  
Esa misma noche, Lily fue la primera en llegar al dormitorio. Lo único que quería era dormir temprano, olvidarse de todo lo que le había salido mal ése día, borrar los errores para comenzar de nuevo a la siguiente mañana, pero un rastro del día cayó de el bolsillo de la túnica que acababa de quitarse. Era el pedazo de pergamino que había recibido por la mañana, el mismo que había sido supuestamente enviado por James diciéndole que "la amaba". Lily no se creía si quiera que la carta fuese realmente de él. Lo de los rumores era cierto… al menos la mitad del colegio comenzaba a cuchichear acerca del interés por ella que James Potter no se molestaba nunca es esconder, un interés que ni ella misma entendía. "Salgamos juntos, Evans", "¿Qué tal una cita, Evans?", "Dame una oportunidad. Evans". ¿Qué demonios quería obtener acosándola así?, pero viendo las cosas detenidamente… ese día había sido diferente. James Potter no se acercó a ella más que a la hora de la comida. ¿Estaba evitándola? En medio de pensamientos que iban sumándose y volviéndose más confusos, Lily se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Notas:** Ya esta. Quizá no quedó muy largo, pero prefiero dejar los capítulos extensos para después, que por ahora sólo vamos empezando. Sé que me centré mucho en Lily y los demás apenas y fueron mencionados, pero nadie se preocupe, eso va cambiar. 

Por cierto, no sé para cuando estará el siguiente capítulo, ya que mis padres decidieron de improvisto enviarme a Monterrey (sólo de vacaciones), pero estimo que tendrán que esperar entre una semana y media y dos, a menos que estando allá me haga de una computadora.

En fin, no me queda más que agradecerle a todos los que hallan leído esto, y particularmente a quienes dejaron un review nn No voy a responderlos aquí por que no me gusta acaparar mucho espacio, pero si gustan ver las respuestas a ellos, copien y peguen ésta URL en la barra de direcciones: _http:uriko.rebyrth.net/cosas/reviews.htm_

**_Uriko_**


	3. Declaración Abierta

**Capítulo Tres: Declaración Abierta**

El reloj de la habitación marcaba apenas las 5:30 AM cuando Sirius Black lo miró. Una vez que, con un poco de esfuerzo, logró asimilar que tan temprano era, soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Algo parecido habrá hecho Remus Lupin, mientras Peter Pettigrew, quien gozaba de sueño pesado, lo cual en esos momentos todos consideraban un privilegio, ni siquiera se inmutó. Remus, aunque no volvió a un sueño profundo, al menos logró conseguir descanso de nuevo, corriendo totalmente el dosel de su cama y acorrucándose en la orilla, pegado a la pared, pero Sirius sencillamente no pudo.  
  
- Prongs… ¿qué demonios haces levantado ya y haciendo tanto ruido? – gruñó Black, tallándose los ojos con una expresión entre molesta y adormilada, probablemente ya resignado a que no se volvería a dormir.   
  
- Me visto para las clases, Padfoot, no quiero llegar tarde hoy – contestó James con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y asomando fugazmente la cabeza por la puerta del baño. Sirius solo volvió a emitir un gruñido y se tumbó en la cama, ya completamente despierto.  
  
Unos cinco minutos más tarde, James salió del baño completamente listo, con el uniforme limpio y bien puesto, la cara recién lavada y el cabello un poco húmedo. Al parecer acababa de bañarse, y Sirius ató cabos de que fue exactamente lo que lo sacó del país de los sueños; Había sido la voz de su mejor amigo cantando mientras de aseaba. El sonriente chico llevaba, además, un peine al cual le faltaban tres cerdas en la mano, peine que Sirius reconoció como suyo, aunque la última vez que él lo uso sí tenía todas las cerdas.  
  
- Ya estoy. Lo siento, Padfoot, necesitaba un peine y el mío se perdió hace tiempo… te conseguiré otro pronto, lo prometo – le dijo James al notar como miraba el objeto  
  
- Prongs, amigo… tan solo tengo una duda: ¿Por qué demonios te dio hoy por cantar a todo pulmón a las 5:00 AM y encima retomar la batalla hace tiempo perdida con tu cabello?  
  
Sirius parecía molesto, pero James no le dio gran importancia. Se le pasaría con una cantidad extra de comida en el desayuno para compensar la falta de sueño. El capitán de Gryffindor solo se encogió de hombros, amplió su sonrisa y se miró de arriba abajo en el espejo de la habitación, mientras su amigo lo observaba detenidamente, extrañado por su feliz actitud, hasta que finalmente soltó lo que pensaba.  
  
- ¿Es por Evans? – James volteo a verlo y lanzó un suspiro  
  
- Siempre, todo en mi vida, es por Evans.  
  
James dejó la habitación con aquél comentario tan extraño como el inicio de su día, y Sirius tan sólo no reaccionó. La contestación de su mejor amigo lo dejó de piedra. Bien sabía él que James, a pesar de que no le faltaban seguidoras y bien le hacía caso a alguna de vez en cuando, tenía un marcado interés por Lily Evans, pero no había nada más, ¿cierto?  
  
- Que lento carburas, Padfoot... - se escuchó la voz cansada de Remus, a la vez que corría el dosel de su cama, como si el licántropo adivinará los pensamientos de su amigo – si me dices que no te habías dado cuenta de que James está raro desde hace tiempo y de quien es la culpable, voy a pegarte en éste momento  
  
- No te molestes, Moony, sé que le gusta Evans… todo el colegio lo sabe  
  
- Sí, y todo el colegio se dio cuenta de que hay más que sólo eso  
  
- ¿Me dices que te crees que Prongs está enamorado? – Sirius rió un poco, pero Remus no contestó. Se limitó a sonreír ante la obvia negación a la realidad de su amigo.  
  
- Mejor despertamos ya a Peter...

En el extremo contrario de donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los chicos de Gryffindor, se encontraban las de las chicas, dónde otras cuatro muchachas apenas comenzaban a desperezarse para salir de la cama. Lily Evans, siendo prefecta, ponía cada día el buen ejemplo siendo la primera en levantarse y empezar a arreglarse, de modo que también era la primera en estar lista y prácticamente la encargada oficial de arrastrar fuera de la cama a Miriam March, quien a diario tenía un gran problema para abandonar la comodidad de su cama. Alisa Winchester y Marie Hamilton, gracias a Merlín, poseían mayor voluntad y le ahorraban grandes esfuerzos a la pelirroja.  
  
Alisa y Marie entraron a la vez al baño, aprovechando la existencia de dos regaderas, y Lily se detuvo un momento a observar el contraste entre ellas. Alisa, alta, morena y en extremo delgada, con pocas curvas, debía medir aproximadamente uno setenta metros, mientras que Marie, pequeña, de tez clara y algo rellenita, no pasaba del uno cincuenta y dos. Se veían curiosas paradas la una al lado de la otra, y según le contaron a Lily durante el primer día en Hogwarts, habían estado juntas desde los cuatro años, ambas hijas de magos.  
  
Evans se despejó de nuevo y volvió a su misión diaria con Miriam. Esta, por otro lado, era una _muggleborn_, justo como la misma Lily, y ambas se habían conocido durante la selección. La prefecta recordaba bien ese día, en que una chica un tanto escandalosa llamó su atención mientras presenciaba el acto del sombrero seleccionador. Para su sorpresa, la chica fue elegida dentro de la misma casa que ella, encima que también dentro del mismo dormitorio, permitiéndole conocer a una persona que todo el tiempo hacía reír.  
  
Dentro de una hora, las cuatro Gryffindors estuvieron listas para encontrarse con las demás chicas de su curso y dirigirse juntas al gran comedor.James entró solo al comedor aquella mañana, cosa que para muchos no pasó desapercibida. No que alguien no pudiese desayunar o comer sin compañía, sino que ese alguien era James Potter, capitán y jugador estrella del equipo de quidditch de su casa, guapo, popular y líder no-nombrado del grupo más revoltoso, conocido y admirado de todo Hogwarts, los merodeadores, los otros tres chicos a los que todos se extrañaron de no ver a lado de Potter.  
  
El joven notó las miradas sobre él, pero no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se entretuvieran mirándolo, sobretodo las chicas. Algunas muy disimuladas, otras bastante descaradas... si tan solo cierta pelirroja se encontrará en alguno de esos dos grupos, el que fuera, él se hubiese sentido en extremo feliz, pero eso de cualquier forma era aún más imposible esa mañana, por que Lily aún no entraba al comedor, por lo que James optó sencillamente por sentarse solo, en un lugar que tuviera buena vista a la puerta y en espera de sus amigos y su pelirroja. Alguien no tardó en aprovechar la oportunidad.  
  
- Esto... Potter, ¿esperas hoy a alguien? – preguntó una pelinegra de sexto curso que se acercó desde la mesa de Hufflepuff  
  
- Eh... no, a nadie en particular, ¿por qué? – contestó él, distraído. La chica sonrió y tomó asiento junto a él.  
  
- Pues es que hoy has llegado más temprano que de costumbre, tú solo, muy bien arreglado y no te has servido jugo de calabaza al sentarte como siempre  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes mis costumbres para el desayuno? – James le puso al fin verdadera atención, pero no por motivos que la niña hubiese deseado, de modo que su rostro se tornó bastante rojo, recordándole el color inevitablemente a Lily Evans.  
  
- Eh... e-es que... me gusta observar a las personas – contestó para salir del paso  
  
- Ah, ya veo... pues no pasa nada. ¿Querías tú algo?  
  
- Solo hacerte compañía – sonrió coquetamente, y James captó que estaba tratando de ligar con él. Suspiró. Esa situación resultó divertida cuando comenzó a presentarse, y raramente, al menos hasta finales del año pasado aún lo era, pero después de cierta vez en que Lily le echó en cara que salía con chicas cuyos nombres apenas conocía el asunto empezó a perder su encanto. Increíble que, efectivamente, empezaba a encontrar conexiones con Lily Evans para todo lo que formaba parte de su vida.  
  
- ¿Tu nombre? – preguntó de golpe después de un poco de silencio  
  
- ¿Perdón?  
  
- Tu nombre... tú sabes el mío y hasta conoces mis hábitos vespertinos, pero yo no sé ni tu nombre o quien eres – la pelinegra sonrió con un poco de esperanza de despertar interés en él, y estuvo a punto de responder cuando notó como la mirada de James se desviaba de pronto. Ella miró al mismo sitio y vio a Lily Evans sentarse alejada de ellos con sus amigas. Analizó bien lo que reflejaba la mirada de Potter, y entonces solamente se levantó, aunque él apenas notó su huida. Así que Rita Skeeter por fin esparcía un rumor verdadero.- Se está volviendo loco – declaró Peter cuando Sirius y Remus le relataron el comportamiento de James camino al aula de encantamientos.  
  
- " está conociendo el amor – intervino Remus  
  
- Yo apoyo más la teoría de Wormtail – comentó Sirius casi al aire, metiéndose un pedazo de pan a la boca - ¿y dónde está?, no puedo creer que no nos halla esperado en el comedor...  
  
Los tres chicos entraron en el salón, encontrándose con algunos Ravenclaws, un par de los Gryffindors más aplicados y, totalmente fuera de tono en el cuadro, James, que ya estaba apartando un sitio para él y otra persona a cuatro escritorios de Flitwick. No se trataba aún de la clase de transformaciones, pero todos sabían perfectamente para quien era el asiento, de modo que tras hacer un gesto para saludar a su amigo, fueron a apretujarse los tres a un sitio en el fondo del aula. No mucho tardaron en empezar a llegar los demás estudiantes.   
  
Lily entró revisando apuntes y hablando con Karen, Miriam y Marie, mientras que Alisa venía un poco más atrás, conversando con una Ravenclaw muy delgada de ojos oscuros con la que había hecho una excelente amistad durante las clases que les tocaban juntas. Su nombre era Iris Seward.  
  
Tan sólo ver el pelo rojo de Lily Evans, James se levantó para acercarse a ella, y sin apenas hablarle tomó sus cosas para colocarlas junto a las de él.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que haces, Potter? – preguntó molesta, frunciendo el entrecejo.   
  
- Como es obvio, Evans, te doy el, para muchos, envidiable placer de cumplir con mi deber de asesorarte durante clase – Lily rió ante la respuesta de James y tomó sus cosas con una expresión sarcástica en el rostro.  
  
- Mira que honor me otorgas, pero debo rechazarte, ya que tu supuesto deber es sólo para transformaciones, y temo que si me paso más de dos horas cerca de ti tu maldito ego pueda crecer tanto que me absorba y mi persona desaparezca de este plano astral - James quedó mudo. Ese era otro de los poderes que Lily tenía sobre él.  
  
La pelirroja fue a sentarse a lado de Marie, y Sirius abandonó a Remus y Peter para tomar su papel de mejor amigo y dar apoyo moral a James.   
  
- No entiendo por qué sigue así, Padfoot... ¿no habrá recibido mi carta?, ¿o es que no le importó lo que le dije? – comentó James abatido ya que Flitwick comenzó con la clase.  
  
- No, Prongs, es que ella no sabe... espera, ¿qué carta?  
  
- Eh... – James dudó algo al contestar, y tímidamente empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de la túnica para sacar un pedazo de pergamino lleno de garabatos, tachones, manchas de tinta, las iniciales "LE", "LP" y "L&J" por los alrededores, y hasta algunos dibujos de Lily y él tomados de las manos que parecían de jardín de niños – ese es solamente el borrador... la que le envié a ella esta pasada en limpio – aclaró al ver la expresión de Black  
  
- Amigo mío, estás enfermo... y deberías tomar clases de dibujo – expresó Sirius, fijándose en la deformidad de los trazos de su mejor amigo, quien sólo le lanzó una mirada muy significativa – pero no sé que...  
  
- Señor Black, quiero pensar que usted y el Señor Potter están intercambiando opiniones acerca de la utilidad del encantamiento que estamos tratando – el bajito profesor se fijó en el par de merodeadores, que le sonrieron abiertamente como toda respuesta. Flitwick prefirió dejarles esta pasar y seguir con la clase.  
  
- Ya hablaremos luego para ayudarte, Prongs... los cuatro – James sólo asintió, fijando de lleno su atención en Lily, mientras Sirius garabateaba en un pergamino ya usado una lista de cosas que necesitaba desde hace tiempo adquirir en Hogsmeade.Para la gran decepción de James, ese día, ocupándose de su labor como jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, McGonagall les canceló la clase para darles todo un sermón acerca de los EXTASIS y del hecho de que aquél era su último año en Hogwarts, exponiendo varios oficios que según ella podrían interesarles. Todo aquello en la sala común de la torre, de modo que ni siquiera pudo compartir un escritorio con Lily, pero sí con un grupo de alumnas muy atractivas de las cuales a un par les había dado por teñirse el cabello rojo con algún hechizo, así es que Potter se resignó a esperar pacientemente a que su oportunidad llegará a eso de las 6:00 pm en la biblioteca.  
  
Y lo que James Potter había estado esperando por más de veinticuatro horas al fin llegó.   
  
Al entrar en la biblioteca, notó que poco más de la mitad de las mesas estaban ocupadas, pero que en ninguna de ellas estaba Lily. Fue a ocupar un lugar en una mesa algo retirada de las ocupadas, pero que aún así le permitía una vista perfecta de la entrada. Estaba haciéndose muy bueno en la localización de lugares con esas características.  
  
Lily no tardó mucho en llegar con un rostro resignado. Pasó la vista por todas las mesas hasta localizar al chico que buscaba. Ahí estaba él, sonriéndole sentado en su silla, con el cabello notablemente no tan revuelto como se costumbre y un libro abierto sobre la mesa. El encanto del uniforme perfectamente bien puesto y sin arrugas de la mañana se había esfumado, pues ahora llevaba la corbata deshecha y la camisa desfajada con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y la túnica abierta. Todos los chicos de los últimos cursos tendían a esa falta de interés en el arreglo pasadas las clases, así que la pelirroja se dio bien servida únicamente con el aparente intento de aplacarse el cabello.   
  
- Llegas temprano, Potter – dijo ella a modo de saludo  
  
- No quería hacerte esperar – sonrió - ¿te dio McGonagall algo que hacer o podemos dedicarnos a nosotros? – Lily le miró molesta.  
  
- Sí, me dio algo, de lo contrario te habría dejado plantado  
  
- Bueno... veamos que es  
  
La pequeña pelirroja comenzó a sacar unos cuantos pergaminos con notas de una bolsa, dándole a James la oportunidad de mirarla tranquilo un momento, como tanto le gustaba hacer. Lily Evans era, en su opinión, sencillamente perfecta. Delgada, aunque no tanto como su amiga Alisa, no era muy alta, pero tampoco habría podido llamarla enana, de piel blanca, adornada con unas cuantas pecas color canela que la volvían más linda aún ante sus ojos, con largo cabello rojo a media espalda y unos brillantes ojos verdes en los que se reflejaba su alma. Como le gustaban ésos ojos, por que viendo a través de ellos, Lily era tan transparente como el agua de un estanque, y todo lo que podía ver a través de ese estanque le parecía hermoso, Lily Evans era hermosa, por fuera, y más aún por dentro.   
  
- ¡Basta! – acabó diciéndole la Gryffindor en un tono de voz más alto de lo que habría deseado a su embelesado compañero  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¿basta de qué? – dijo James sobresaltándose y dejando caer su varita al suelo.  
  
- Deja de mirarme con tu cara de pervertido   
  
- ¿Cara de pervertido?, ¡yo no tengo cara de pervertido!... podrías comprobarlo si sales conmigo el fin de semana – James sonrió lo más seductoramente que le fue permitido, pero Lily solamente se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.  
  
- Olvídalo, Potter. Estoy aquí para estudiar, pero ni siquiera hemos empezado con eso y ya estás acosándome. ¡Dime que quieres de mí para que me dejes en paz! – Lily tuvo suerte de que había mucha más gente ahí entretenida entre sí, y de que esa gente estaba un poco alejada de ellos, o su conversación con James Potter habría atraído bastante la atención.  
  
- Creí que ya te había hecho saber lo que quiero de ti...  
  
- Claro que no, y si tenemos que seguir viéndonos por las tardes, mejor dejar las cosas claras – Esa fue la oportunidad perfecta que James esperaba para hablar de un tema que, aunque no lo parecía, le tenía inquieto y expectante.  
  
- ¿No leíste mi carta? – dijo casi en un murmullo y algo apenado. El rostro de Lily alcanzó una tonalidad entre rosada y rojiza, pero ella misma no sabía exactamente que sensación se lo producía. Tras haber decidido que no era verdadera, se había olvidado por completo de esa carta.  
  
- ¿Cuál... carta? – contestó al fin  
  
- ¿No la recibiste?, yo mismo la envié con mi lechuza. Estoy seguro de que te la tiene que haber dado a ti.  
  
- ¿Es una broma de mal gusto, Potter? – soltó con tono molesto tras un incómodo y (_gracias a Merlín_, pensó James) corto momento de silencio. El chico la miró directo a los ojos, un poco ofendido, y la pelirroja lo notó, haciéndola dudar un poco en sus deducciones.  
  
- Soy un bromista profesional – comenzó – si hubiese una carrera para ello, estoy seguro de que yo ya la habría terminado con honores completos, y quizá más – en esta frase su voz se impregnó de ese orgullo que Lily consideraba enfermizo, y no pudo evitar arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo, pero James terminó lo que decía con otro tono totalmente distinto que no encontró familiar en él – pero, querida Evans, nadie, ni siquiera un bromista como yo o los míos, debe bromear acerca del amor.   
  
- Amor... ¡Já!, ¿Sabes tú lo que es el amor? – lo miró desafiante  
  
- Sí, tú me lo has enseñado – sonrió abiertamente, sin un solo deje de vergüenza ante su declaración.  
  
Momento incómodo. Lo que decía acerca de las bromas tenía sentido, pero el tipo seguía siendo el presumido, arrogante y orgulloso cabeza de aire de James Potter. ¿Cómo confiar en él? Sobretodo si podía hablar con tanta ligereza. Lily no supo reaccionar, y siendo tan ágil de mente y cuerpo como era, James aprovechó de hacer algo que había deseado hacía un par de meses y que probablemente le costaría caro: la besó. Sólo un segundo, rápido, pero dulce, depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de la pelirroja. Eso la hizo reaccionar, y su rostro sorprendido se volvió molesto con rapidez. Lily devolvió el gesto de cariño de James con otro no tan cariñoso... una gran y dolorosa cachetada.   
  
- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Potter!  
  
Y con eso salió de la biblioteca. Tan sólo metió la varita en su túnica y tomó la bolsa. Los papeles se quedaron esparcidos en la mesa y la varita de James aún olvidada en el piso.   
  
- Creo que no se lo tomó como esperabas, James.  
  
- ¿De dónde saliste, Wormtail?   
  
- Teníamos que ver nosotros mismos el terreno que pisabas, así que los chicos y yo pensamos... – Remus le lanzó una mirada a Sirius, que era quien estaba hablando, saliendo detrás de un estante – bueno, yo pensé en venir un momentito – favor de insertar sonrisa de inocencia en la cara de Sirius Black, así como un suspiro resignado en Remus Lupin, algo de más de esto último en Peter Pettigrew y frustración y una mano cubriendo la cara de James Potter.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué sigue?  
  
- Puedes recoger tu varita del suelo y después quedar bien haciéndole la tarea, eso siempre funciona – Todos miraron al sonriente Sirius con inseguridad de saber si en verdad estaba cuerdo o conciente de lo que pasaba.

* * *

**Notas: **Hola de nuevo a quienes se dignan a leer éste último fragmento que acompaña los capítulos. Siento mucho si me he tardado demasiado y no ha valido la pena, pero han saber que yo fui escritora retirada durante poco más de un año, y antes de eso de por si no era muy buena, pero ahora que he vuelto me esfuerzo por mejorar (=!

Por cierto, en un pequeño fragmento me enfoqué en proporcionarles un poco de información acerca de las amigas que le inventé a Lily. De momento no vienen mucho al caso, pero ya lo harán. También les pido que si tienen sugerencias, notan algún error en el fic o demasiado OOC en algún personaje me lo hagan saber, de modo que se puede ir mejorando cada capítulo.

Mil gracias a todo mundo por leer, y particularmente esta vez a _Yaiza_, _Undomiel de Vil (_gracias_, _me esfuerzo con mi ortografía, aunque no sea perfecta_)_, _zzz_, _maxie-chan_, _Marie Ann_, _angel negro_ y _Angel Miaka1_. Procuraré continuar pronto.

**_Uriko_**


End file.
